


Late Night Beginnings

by mickeymouseno1



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Day 1, Gallavich Week 2016, M/M, Sexy Times, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymouseno1/pseuds/mickeymouseno1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian stumbles upon his roommate in a way he'd never dared to dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Gallavich Week 2016!!!!!! Wow, it's been a long time since I've posted anything, and I am truly and utterly sorry for that. I've got a few more fics done for this week, so... enjoy!

It was completely dark when Ian stumbled into his apartment. He fumbled around for a minute to switch the lights on and had to shield his eyes against the brightness. What the hell, he asked himself, it wasn’t even midnight yet. He didn’t recall his roommate mentioning anything about going out that night. Mickey usually always left the lights on when he was home though and he definitely never went to sleep early.

Deciding to pester his roommate about it tomorrow, Ian kicked his shoes off and moved to the bathroom for a quick shower. He gave the handle a tug. Locked. Ian cursed silently to himself. The pipes had broken a few days ago and the plumbers hadn’t yet fixed them up. He’d have to use Mickey’s bathroom for that. He stood in front of the door and pondered for a moment, if he really should go through Mickey’s room just for that, but he was starting to smell a bit off now.

Ian silently moved towards Mickey’s door. The lights were off, so he decided it was safe to enter. Just as he opened the door, he heard a small sound that caught his attention. His ears immediately pricked up. There was a small panting, and even though the room was completely dark, he could hear that someone else was in the room as well. It was only when his gaze fell upon Mickey’s bed that he realised who he had heard, and he froze in astonishment.

Ian could only stand there and gulp as he drank in the sight of Mickey lying on his backside, his legs spread apart. Now that his eyes were adjusted to the dark, Ian could see his roommate’s body under the dim moonlight filtering in from outside. Mickey was rapidly stroking his erection, his cock already slick with precome. His other hand had disappeared into his ass, quickly pumping in and out of his hole. Mickey was moaning softly, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow he’d buried his head into.

The sight of Mickey left Ian speechless. Ian was still frozen in place, but his dick twitched eagerly as Mickey continued to mewl.

Then it happened.

“Fuck… I-Ian…”

For a moment, Ian watched in mortification as he thought Mickey had seen him, but his roommate was facing the other way still. Ian gulped.

“I-Ian… deeper… please”

Ian felt heat rushing through his body as he watched Mickey continuing to pleasure himself. From the doorway, he could see Mickey’s thick thighs trembling slightly as he held his legs up in the air. Ian swallowed as he listened to the delicious sounds of Mickey moaning.

“Ian… fuck me… ugh…”

Before Ian could move away or closer (by now, his mind couldn’t decide in its jumbled state), he found himself looking directly into his roommate’s eyes, which had quickly turned into a lucid state.

“Shit! Fuck! What the hell?!”

Ian bit his lip.

Mickey fumbled around and quickly covered himself with his blanket. “The fuck are you doing in here?”

Ian licked his lips and walked towards Mickey. “Were you thinking about me?”

“The fuck you talking about?” But Mickey’s snark was undercut by a shaky voice and his gaze was flickering around the room nervously.

Ian pressed on. “You want me to help you with that?” He ran his hand down Mickey’s exposed chest and watched as some of the lust in his roommate’s eyes returned.

Mickey didn’t respond, but his grip on his blanket loosened, and Ian took the opportunity to expose Mickey’s ass again and massaged the sweaty skin.

“Mickey… do you want me to take care of you?”

Ian watched as a furry of emotions raced through Mickey’s eyes, before he whimpered softly and nodded. Ian smirked and slowly inserted two fingers into the entrance, eliciting a moan that went straight to his cock.

“Fuck… you’re already all perfectly stretched for me, aren’t you?”

“Faster, Ian, just get… in me.”

Ian growled and added in another finger, loving how Mickey threw his head back as Ian stroked his inner walls. When Ian reached a certain spot, Mickey let out a guttural moan and nearly hit his head on the frame of the bed. Ian chuckled knowingly.

“Your fingers aren’t long enough to go as deep as me, are they?”

Mickey only moaned as Ian prodded his prostate more vigorously.

“Fuck. Get in me. Now.”

“Bossy, aren’t we?” Ian pushed down his boxers and pulled Mickey towards him. He lined his aching erection up and shoved it in with a smooth thrust. Mickey let out a pained groan that quickly gave way to a moan as his body tensed.

They moved together and gradually got faster, until Ian changed his position, searching the perfect angle. He knew that he found it, when Mickey threw his head back with a loud yell and desperately clung to his shoulders.

“Fuck, Ian! I… I…”

Ian leaned down and whispered in his roommate’s ear, “Come for me.”

Mickey let out a final moan as he came, Ian fucking him through his orgasm. Ian lost control as Mickey’s walls clamped around him and he raced towards his own orgasm, finishing with a final thrust and pumping spurts of come into his roommate.

When they finally collapsed into Mickey’s bed, Ian threw his weight over Mickey, not caring that their come was spreading onto his shirt.

After basking in the afterglow for a minute, Ian realised that Mickey had gone completely still next to him. Lifting his head up, he saw that his roommate’s face was filled with anxiety and confusion.

“What’s wrong?” Ian asked.

Mickey only shook his head. “Nothing, I just… just have a shower.”

Ian glanced back in confusion. “What’s wrong, Mick?”

“Nothing, Jesus! Nothing’s wrong!”

Ian snorted. “Yeah, that’s really going to convince me.”

Mickey shifted uncomfortably and glanced away before he turned to face Ian. “We don’t have to make this a big deal. You were horny. I was horny. End of story.”

Ian shuffled closer to Mickey. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

Mickey’s lack of response told him everything.

“Mick… I…”

“Forget it. Just have your shower. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Mickey!”

Mickey froze at Ian’s outburst.

Ian sighed before he continued. “Stop running. It’s just me. This was more than just a horny one-night stand to you, wasn’t it?”

Mickey only looked away uncomfortably. “You don’t have to-”

“Hey,” Ian emphasised gently. “Don’t say anything. Just… we’ll talk more tomorrow, ‘kay?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Mickey nodded gently, and Ian smiled back at him. He chuckled softly and buried his head into Mickey’s chest. The last thing he registered before passing out was a soft kiss to his forehead.


End file.
